poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach/Transcript
This is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach. Prologue Narrator/Old Man: This is James Henry Trotter. He lived with his mother and father in a cozy little house by the sea. James' father: Hey, I've got ya! as he plays with James James' mother: Happy birthday, darling. Now quickly, blow them out before the wind does. James' father: Make a wish first. (James blows out the candles) Narrator/Old Man: It was a wonderful life. They had each other, and they had their dreams. James: Look! That cloud looks like a camel. And that one over there looks like a train engine. James' father: Can you see the tallest building in the world? (James looks in the cloud but doesn't see anything) James: I can't find it. James' mother: Try looking at it another way. (James sits up, tilts his head, and sees the cloud shaped like the Empire State Building) James: I see it! James' father: (shows James the travel book of New York City) That's where we're going. On a great ship that will take us across the ocean, and we'll go right to the top of that building. The three of us... on top of the world. James: Are there any kids there like me? James' father: Hundreds of them. It's a wonderful place, James. A city where dreams come true. Narrator/Old Man: Then one day, a terrible thing happened. (thunder claps) An angry rhinoceros appeared out of nowhere and gobbled up his poor mother and father. Their troubles-- if they had any at all--were over in 35 seconds flat. (The rhino roars in the clouds as James woke up from his nightmare) But James' troubles were just beginning, for now he lives here with Aunt Sponge... Aunt Sponge: (bursts in James' room) Get up, you lazy little bug! Narrator/Old Man: and Aunt Spiker. Aunt Spiker: You've already wasted four minutes of daylight. Aunt Sponge: Look at him. Aunt Spiker: Lolly gagging in dreamland when there's so much work to do. Aunt Sponge: Weeds to pull, wood to chop. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: Work, work, work, work, work! (James works really hard to do their chores as the title Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach was shown) - - The heroes witness James being cruelly abused/James meets Pooh and friends/My Name is James - - - Aunt Sponge: You lazy bug! Who told you to stop working? James: I finished the wood. Misty: (whispers) Eww. Who are these creepy witches? Simba: I'm not sure. But what I do know is that they're up to no good. (Aunt Spiker snatches James' travel book) Aunt Spiker: A travel book? How dare you even dream of leaving? Aunt Sponge: This is the only home you'll ever have. Aunt Spiker: No one else would tolerate a worthless little nothing like you. (The heroes gasp at this) Aunt Sponge: Where did you get this? Where? James: Father gave it to me. He said we're to go there one day. Aunt Spiker: Stupid, foolish man! (The heroes watch in horror as James is being cruelly tormented by his aunts) Aunt Sponge: Foolish man, always dreaming. That's what got him killed. Aunt Spiker: And your mother. Aunt Sponge: Had his head in the clouds instead of looking where he was going. Aunt Spiker: He never even saw that rhino coming. Aunt Sponge: That rhino! (chuckles) Aunt Spiker: And the beast will get you too if you don't behave. Aunt Sponge: (angrily rips the travel book to pieces) Now, get these stupid dreams out of your head... Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: And get back to work!!! (The heroes gasps at this) Jiminy Cricket: Why those big hoodlums! I'll... I'll knock their blocks off! (Simba holds him back) Timon: Why I oughta! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Here, hold me back. Pumbaa: Okay. Timon: Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Pumbaa: Okay! Timon: I think you're missin' the basic point here. Pumbaa: Oh. Misty: That is just cruel! How could they treat him like that? Brock: This reminds us of how Cinderella was mistreated by her stepfamily. Ash Ketchum: Exactly. I mean what did he ever do to them? That boy didn't do anything wrong. Zhane: Yeah, it's not fair. Ducky: Not fair at all. No, no, no. Jiminy Cricket: And it wouldn't hurt for them to take orders from their grasshopp...er, their conscience, if they have one! Simba: (calmly) Everyone, calm down. Look, I'm just as angry at them as you are. And I agree that they need to be taught a lesson. But we can't just recklessly go barging and try to pick a fight with them. It'll make the situation worse. Ash Ketchum: But Simba, they... Simba: I know, Ash. I know. (sighs) Listen up, everyone. We'll have to keep ourselves hidden from those two for the time being. When nighttime comes, we'll sneak into the boy's bedroom, offer him some food, and comfort him as best as we can. Tigger: But Simba... Simba: Don't worry. We'll deal with these two when the time comes. For now, we have to deal with the boy. Zhane: Simba's right. We have to keep his hopes alive and tell him to not give up until it's over. Brock, prepare the boy a nice dinner for him. Brock: Sure. - - - (James entered his room with the chips bag. He eats the crumbs and licks the bag. Suddenly, someone approaches him and taps his head. It was Pooh and the gang. James was surprised at first, but sees that Brock is holding a plate full of food) Zhane: Don't be afraid. We're good guys. Brock: (hands him the plate) Here. We figured you might have been hungry after a hard day's work. James: Thank you. But who are you guys? Encountering the old man/The Peach Grows Big (???) - - - James and the heroes meet the giant insects in the peach/That's the Life for Me/Bumpy Ride (As James is inside the giant peach, his realistic human turns into a cartoon as he hears noises coming from inside of the peach) - - - - Mr. Centipede: Oh yeah, well listen to this. () Let's get out of here! James: You mean leave the hill? I can't, the Rhino will get me. Earthworm: '''Rhino?! (He hides underneath the glove) - - - - '''Aunt Sponge: Where are you hiding, boy? Misty: Oh, no. Rabbit: Not them. Mr. Centipede: Hup! Time to go make a pest of myself. Heh, heh! (climbs up) Aunt Sponge: Look at this place. It's still filthy. Aunt Spiker: Where are you, you detestable worm? Earthworm: Ahh! James: Not you! Me! Aunt Sponge: You better not be near our peach! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, please! Don't let them spray us! Earthworm: Spray us? They'll see the Yank up there and come after us with a shovel. It happened to my brother. James: How awful. Earthworm: Split him right down the middle. Now I have two half-brothers. Mr. Grasshopper: Shh! They'll hear us. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. You heard Mr. Grasshopper, everyone. Keep it down. (Mr. Centipede climbs out of the peach) Aunt Spiker: Yoo-hoo! Where are you, boy? Aunt Sponge: I think I hear a rhino out here! Mr. Centipede: Ahh! This'll be a snap. Aunt Spiker: (hears a crunching noise) Shh! I really do hear something. (The crunching noise is coming from Mr. Centipede, who is gnawing the giant peach's stem off the tree branch) Mr. Centipede: (Whispers) Timber! (The peach begins to lost balance) James: What's that? Mr. Centipede: Fast and your seat belts kids! Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: (screams) The car!! James: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: What's going on? - - - Battling the mechanic shark - - - James: Sounds like a rhinoceros. Mr. Grasshopper: In the ocean? - (Suddenly, a giant robot shaped like a shark emerges from the water) James: It's a giant shark! - Ash Ketchum: Great balls of fire spins! That's no ordinary shark! It's a machine! Mr. Centipede: It seems to be spotted us! (The mechanical shark swims towards the peach) Mr. Centipede: What do we do? What do we do? - - - Earthworm: It's getting closer! - - Mrs. Ladybug: (whacks the torpedoes with her purse) Hooligans! Ruffians! Degenerates! - - - (The string strangles the dorsal fin as it jams the mouth the mechanical shark explodes thus killing it) Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! '''Tigger: Absolutely! We showed that shark in a finger three! - - Eating the Peach/James' Nightmare Mr. Centipede: Want food. Food. - - - Mrs. Ladybug: Unhand that bird! Mr. Centipede: What? (the seagull pulls his nose) Ahh-ahh! But I'm dying of hunger. - - (The scene changes to nighttime, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are resting after having a some of Brock's meat dinner. Simba's big belch satisfied their hunger.) Timon: Whoa, nice one, Simba. Simba: Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed. Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig. Simba: Pumbaa, you are a pig. Pumba: Oh, right. Simba: You know, it's a good thing Brock had some of that prime rib roast he had in his backpack. Otherwise, we would've starved to death. He and his friends knew for the fact that we are carnivores and we don't eat plants. Pumbaa: Yeah. Brock: I'm glad you guys like the food I made for everyone. - (Everyone sighs and look at the stars) Misty: The stars are so pretty tonight. Sora: They sure are. I can't wait 'til we get to New York City. Goofy: Me too, Sora. - - (Pooh and friends quietly listen to the conversation James is having with Miss Spider) James: (yawns) You keep to yourself, don't you. Miss Spider: I prefer to be alone. James: I was alone for a long time once until Pooh Bear and all of his friends met me. I think it's much nicer to have friends. Don't you? Miss Spider: I would not know. James: They would be your friends, too, the others, I mean, if you'd just let them. Miss Spider: No. It is in their nature to have fear of me. This I cannot change. James: You're really kind to me. Miss Spider: Maybe this is because you are kind to me first. James: You were the spider in my window! Miss Spider: Mmm-hmm. Tigger: (quietly gasps and whispers) Well, I'll be. Winnie the Pooh: (quietly) Oh my goodness! James: Besides Pooh Bear and his friends, you were also my first friend. I mean, since I went to live with my aunts. They hated me! Miss Spider: Shh. Do not think of them now. James: But what if they find us? What if we don't make it to New York? I'll die if I have to go back to the way I was! They can't make me! Miss Spider: Nobody can make you do anything, James, if you do not let them. You are a brave boy. (kisses James) Now, to sleep. You have had a very tired-making day. (Miss Spider blows out the light and goes to sleep. James yawns, looks up at the moon, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. In James' dream we see James as a Caterpillar eating a peach then we see a car appears on top which turns out to be Aunt Sponge and Spiker) Aunt Spiker: Look! The little maggot's stuffing his face with our peach! Get him, Sponge! (James screams and runs away) Aunt Sponge: You can't crawl away from us! (Aunt Sponge unleashes her bug spray with turns into a thunder cloud. The cloud chases James on top of the wall, through the bushes, and on the ground) Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: (chanting) The rhino will get you. (Then at last the rhino charges towards James as everything explodes then we see snowflakes in the background) Ash Ketchum: James, wake up. (James wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? You must've had a nightmare. Littlefoot: Yeah, a bad sleep story. - - - - - The Arctic/Battling the Skeleton Pirates - - - - Mr. Centipede: Uh-huh! Geronimo! (jumps in the icy water) Earthworm: What? What? What was that? James: The centipede jumped in! Mr. Grasshopper: Good heavens! He's committing pesticide! Oh, this is all my doing. Earthworm: Don't take all the credit. I helped too. Misty: If you guys hadn't been so hard on Mr. Centipede, none of this would've happened! You only have yourselves to blame! Sora: Yeah! I have never seen a family who always bicker and fight each other like immature children! You should all be extremely ashamed of yourselves! How could you treat a member of your family in such a cruel manner similar to how Spiker and Sponge treated James?! (The bugs gasp at each other after hearing this sudden revelation) Mr. Grasshopper: Oh, Sora and Misty are right. Our behavior was absolutely disgusting. We've been too harsh on Mr. Centipede and it's all our fault. Simba: That is not important now. Right now, we must go down there and look for him. James: Right! We have to go after him! Mrs. Ladybug: Not on your life. You'll catch a death of cold. James: But he's our friend! Winnie the Pooh: Mrs. Ladybug, I know you care deeply about James' safety, but we can't just leave Mr. Centipede behind. Ash Ketchum: And besides which, someone once told us this: Ohana means family. Family means no body gets left behind or forgotten. Families should always belong together and you guys know that by now. Miss Spider: James, Pooh Bear, and Ash are right. Centipede is one of us. Get on my back. I'm coming with you. Mrs. Ladybug: You had better take good care of him. Miss Spider: This I promise. Sora: We're coming too. Right, Donald and Goofy? Donald and Goofy: Yes, sir! Simba: Ash and Zhane, climb on. Let's go, Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa: Yes, sir! James: Stay by the line, and when you feel two tugs, pull us up. - - - Mr. Centipede: Listen, fellas, I got a long history of back problems, and I don't need it to get any longer! (screams as he is being stretched) Ahh! Ahh! Hey, that one felt pretty good. (a huge skeletal pirate walks in with an axe) It's Paul Bunyan coming to cut me some slack. Whoa! Whoa! Hey, pal, you're aimin' a little low. He's gonna cut me in half! (James jumps down) Miss Spider: Hey, sailors! Looking for some kicks? (kicks the pirates with her legs) - - - Donald Duck: (sees a skeleton version of himself) So! (attacks skeleton counterpart) Take that, you copycat! - - - - - Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, thank goodness! You're all right! Mr. Grasshopper: What happened to Centipede? Miss Spider: He found a compass for us. James: And a shipload of pirates! Ash Ketchum: More like a shipload of skeleton pirates if you ask me! - - - We're family/Arriving in New York/Rhino Appears (???) - - - - - (Suddenly a dark cloud appears out of nowhere hardly blowing everything on top of the peach) James: Oh, no! Mr. Grasshopper: We're be blown off course. Mr. Centipede: We'll wind up in Jersey! (Then the rhino appears) Mr. Grasshopper: Could it be? Mr. Centipede: No, it couldn't be. Kronk: What is that?! Pooh Bear: Is it Bowser? Zhane: No, something much worse. James: It's the rhino! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, James. Do something. Ash Ketchum: We've got to fight it, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu prepares to fire Thunderbolt) Zhane: Wait, Ash. If Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, the Rhino might fire back and we'll fall down to death! James: Everyone, climb up into the rigging! Hurry! (Everyone climbs up into the rigging just like James ordered them) Miss Spider: James, are you not coming with us? James: No! It got my mom and dad, it won't get my friends! Come out and show your face, you stupid beast! (The Rhino finally revealed itself in the dark clouds as James looks in horror) Mr. Grasshopper: Good God Almighty! (The thunderclap became worse) Earthworm: Remember what your parents said James! Try to looking at it another way! James: You're not even a real rhino! You're just a lot of smoke and noise! I'm not afraid of you! (The thunderclap has gotten more worse as the Rhino charges towards the heroes) James: I'm not afraid of you! (The rhino finally disappears as the lightning storm hits the fence and breaks lose of the giant peach as the broken fences cut the web and then falls off along with our heroes on top of the sky while James falls inside the peach) Everyone: James! James: No! (The peach crashes in the black screen) Police Rescues James (Inside the giant peach we see James wakes up regaining his unconsciousness) - James: Miss Spider? Mr. Grasshopper? Pooh Bear? Ash Ketchum? Hello! Is anyone there? - - Cop: Mabel, we got us a huge unidentified object here! Mabel: What's it look like? Cop: Round, fuzzy. It looks sorta like a giant fruit or something. Mabel: Well, what is it? Cop: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! Just send us the biggest crane in New York! - - James: Please, sir! How do I get to the Empire State Building? Crane Man: You're on top of it, kid! James: We made it! (becomes sad) Well, I made it. Sponge and Spiker arrive in New York/James stands up to his aunts (Sponge and Spiker emerge from their car and are covered in seaweed and salt water) Aunt Sponge: Hello, little angel. Aunt Spiker: So kind of you to look after our little lost lamb. Cop: Who are you? Aunt Spiker: We are the boy's legal guardians. Aunt Sponge: We've missed him so much. Aunt Spiker: So, we'll be taking him home now. Aunt Sponge: And the peach, of course. We're taking that as well. Cop: Well, wait a minute. Back up. You mean to tell me that this thing is a peach? Aunt Spiker: It's not a peach. It's our peach. Aunt Sponge: Our peach. Aunt Spiker: Show him, Spongy. Aunt Sponge: Yes. (shows the cop the picture of her and Spiker with the giant peach) Cop: Looks like it's their peach all right. Aunt Spiker: Yes! Yes, and we're very proud of it. Aunt Sponge: We're going to be in the record book. James: It's not their peach. The old man gave the green things to me. That's what made it grow. Aunt Sponge: How dare you disagree with us! Aunt Spiker: Patience, sister. Remember his... condition. Cop: His condition? Aunt Sponge: He's a chronic liar. Aunt Spiker: Sad, really. He needs his treatment. Aunt Sponge: Well, that's why we're here; to bring him home. So, you come here with us. Hey, Lovey! (Spiker and Sponge maliciously try to get to James but he climbs up to the truck to get away) James: I'm not the one who's lying. They are! Aunt Spiker: As you can see, Officer, it is urgent that you release him to us immediately. Old Man: LET THE BOY SPEAK! (The crowd utters in agreement) Cop: All right, all right, all right! Let's get to the bottom of this! This thing is a peach. Now, all right. I'll buy that. Now, does someone wanna tell me how it got here? James: We attached it to a hundred seagulls. Aunt Spiker: Seagulls? (laughs with the crowd) James: That's what happened! Me and Miss Spider and the Centipede and the Old Green Grasshopper. Aunt Sponge: (laughs with the crowd) I think he's gone mad. Aunt Spiker: This is all something he dreamed up. James: Well, maybe it started that way, as a dream, but didn't everything? Those buildings, these lights, this whole city! Somebody had to dream about it first, and maybe that's what I did. I dreamed about coming here, but then I did it! Aunt Spiker: The poor boy needs his medicine. Yes. So, we'll just take him. Aunt Sponge: And the peach. Aunt Spiker: Back to our cozy little house on the hill. Come along. You're going home with us. James: No, I'm not. Aunt Spiker: (tilts her head back in a creepy way and her smile disappears) What did you say? James: I said, "No, I'm not!" I hate that house and that cold room and how I was always hungry. Aunt Spiker: All right, that's enough! James: And how you beat me! (The crowd gasps) Aunt Sponge: He's lying! Woman: They beat him up?! Boy: They beat him? James: And told me I was nothing! Aunt Sponge: Shut up! Aunt Spiker: Shut up! Shut up! James: No! Not this time! I flew the giant peach across the ocean. I landed on top of the tallest building in the world. I MADE IT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NOTHING, YOU ARE! AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK WITH YOU! NOT ME AND NOT THE PEACH! Aunt Spiker: How dare you speak to us this way! (Spiker and Sponge pick up some axes from the truck and attack James in insane anger. James climbs up to the top of the truck and finds himself trapped. The cops blow their whistles and several adults try to protect some of the children) The bugs and heroes arrive to rescue James from Spiker and Sponge Mr. Grasshopper: James, up here! Glowworm: Hello, we are here! (A green light shines down from above) Mr. Centipede: Hey, buddy! Aunt Sponge: What are they? Glowworm: Young James! Mr. Centipede: Hey, Jimmy! Winnie the Pooh: Hang on, James! Piglet: We're here! Tigger: We're here to rescue you! Simba: Don't worry! We'll save you! Aunt Spiker: Bugs! Mr. Centipede: Need a little help down there? Aunt Sponge: Giant bugs! (she and Spiker scream) Mr. Centipede: Hey, you old biddies! (blows raspberry) Aunt Sponge: Help! Help us! Mrs. Ladybug: Whoo-ee! Here we are, dear! Earthworm: Hello, James! Rabbit: Here we come! Don't worry! Ash Ketchum: Hold on, James! We're coming! Misty: We'll help you out! James: I told you they were real! Mr. Grasshopper: Hello, old boy! Miss Spider: Requesting clearance to land! Littlefoot: Make a clearing, everyone! Cera: Coming through! Petrie: Make way! Make way! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Coming through! Timon: Comin' through! The warthog and meerkat are walkin' here! Comin' through! Pluto: (barks) Sora: Excuse us! Coming through here! Excuse us! Mickey Mouse: Excuse us! Excuse us! Coming through! Donald Duck: Excuse us! Excuse us! Goofy: Whoops! Pardon me! Excuse us! Excuse us! Coming through! Zhane: Excuse me! Excuse me! Power Ranger coming through here! Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Sorry, sorry! Coming through! Ttark: (appears with Kronk, the vultures, Zazu, and Jiminy Cricket) Okay, people. Out of the way. Move aside. Best friends of James coming through. That would be us. (All of the heroes stand together to protect James from Sponge and Spiker) James: You guys came! Brock: Hey, don't worry, James. We won't let those two hurt you anymore. Besides, we owe you for defending us from the Rhino up there. Ash Ketchum: And now, we're returning the favor by defending you from Sponge and Spiker. (cracks his knuckles) It's payback time! Payback for all of the abusive treatments they gave you! (The heroes glare angrily at Sponge and Spiker) Aunt Spiker: Who are you guys? Brock: We're friends of James! Tigger: And we came to protect him and the giant peach from you! Ash Ketchum: We saw everything you've done to that poor little boy and we're going to put a stop to this! Rabbit: James has had enough with your cruelty and wishes to never, ever see you again! Misty: And we heard you saying to James that dreams are worthless! Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: Dreams? Misty: Dreams like going to New York City! Did you honestly think that making up a story about James being a liar would give you the advantage of taking him back to the miserable life he endured from the likes of you? James is right. You are nothing. Nothing but a bunch of miserable cowards who show no regard of other people's feelings! Aunt Spiker: (cowardly) But there's no such thing as dreams! Aunt Sponge: (cowardly) Yeah! No such thing! Simba: No such thing as dreams? No such thing as dreams?! You don't believe in dreams?! You two insolent fools! He worked so hard to achieve his dream, and all you tried to do was shatter it by making his life miserable! We all have dreams! Everyone in the world has dreams! What reason do the two of you have on destroying other people's dreams like James'?! James' dream of coming to New York became a reality and you have no right to destroy it! That is why we are here! All of us are fighting for James and his dream of having a better life in New York City! Zhane: That's right, Simba! And now, because of what you've done to James, you will be severely punished for your actions! Cera: Enough talk! Let's give them a painful lesson they'll never forget! Timon: It's revenge time! Pumbaa: Yeah! Aunt Sponge: Now, now, now. Let us explain! Aunt Spiker: Yeah, let's not get hasty now. Maybe we can work this out with some kind of deal? Ash Ketchum: Deal?! Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!! (electrifies the evil women with thunderbolt) Ash Ketchum: The only deal we'll be making is bringing the two of you to justice! James, have Miss Spider send us her web to tie them up! James: Miss Spider, throws us a string! (Miss Spider takes out her web and throws some down to James and the heroes. The crowd gazes in wonder as to what they are going to do. Then, one by one, James and the heroes lasso the two evil women with the web, holding them together like capturing a wild bull) Jiminy Cricket: How do you like them apples?! Winnie the Pooh: We got 'em, James! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, they're ours now! James: Okay, pull them up! Aunt Sponge: Help! (The two evil women scream their heads off as they are being hoisted in the air) Aunt Sponge: Where are we going?! James: Spin them around! Brock: Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Vultures, do your stuff! Attack them while they're spinning! Misty: Yeah, give it to them! Aunt Sponge: You little...! (Mr. Grasshopper kicks Aunt Spiker and Sponge, making them spin around and around) Vulture: Charge! Flaps: Yeah, punch and blow! Simba: Time to give you a lesson in dreams! (roars and whacks them with his paws) Take this! And this! And this! And that! Timon: How about some of this?! (pokes Aunt Spiker in the eyes) Pumbaa: They call me, Mr. Piggity Pig!!! (kicks Aunt Sponge in the face) Buzzie: Yeah, yeah. (Aunt Spiker almost kicks him) Missed me a mile, they did. (Pooh and friends, on the ground, throw fruits and vegetables at the evil women as they spin) Rabbit: Take that, you ugly brutes! And that! And that! Tigger: Take this! And that! And some of this! And one of those! Winnie the Pooh: (throws some honey at them) Take this! Zazu: (kicks Spiker and Sponge in the faces with his feet) Take that, you stupid.... Hooligans! Ruffians! Degenerates! Zhane: This is for beating him, tormenting him, and making him into a slave! (throws a tomato at them) Misty: This is for ripping up his travel book that he got for his birthday! (throws a nectarine at them) Brock: And this is for starving him to death, making him sleep in a cold room, and calling him a worthless little nothing! (throws a watermelon at them) Ash Ketchum: (grabs some of the giant peach) Take this! (throws some of the peach at them) Ducky & Petrie: Take this! Mickey Mouse and Goofy: Take that! Donald Duck: (squawks as he throws vegetables at them) How do you like that, you dirty witches! Sora: Eat this, dream destroyers! (whacks Spiker with his keyblade) Pluto: (barks and bites Sponge in the buttocks; causing her to scream) Chomper: (jumps up and bites Spiker in the leg; causing her to scream) I hope that hurts, ugly! Ttark: Hey, Spiker and Sponge! Looking for some fists? (punches Spiker and Sponge in the faces, knocking out several of their teeth) Cera: (throws some fruit in the aunts' faces with his tail) Let's see if you like eating some of that fruit, punks! James: Wrap them tightly! Kronk: Got it! (Miss Spider uses her webs to tie up the two evil women as their wigs fall off) Ziggy: Hey, you can see their bald spots! (The vultures laugh as they continue the attack. The crowd watches in astonishment as the heroes continue their assault on Spiker and Sponge) James: Tighter! Tighter! Littlefoot: Make it good and tight, guys! We got 'em on the ropes! (They tied up Spiker and Sponge) Cop: Well, I'll be a... The kid was telling the truth. (Spiker and Sponge struggle to breathe) Simba: There. That'll hold them. (The cop realizes that James was right about them and has had enough with them) Cop: Get those two creeps outta here!! (The crane men and police officers take the two mentally deranged aunts away for good. The crowd utters in agreement) Misty: That's what you get for abusing children, you deranged lunatics! Brock: Maybe you should try training yourselves before you can learn how to be a little more nicer to people! Tigger: Have fun in jail, meanies! Rabbit: Hmph! Good-bye and good riddance! Littlefoot: That's for doing horrible things to James! Zhane: Sayonara, jerks! Buzzie: Well, that's the last of them. (The vultures laugh) Mickey Mouse: Ha, ha! We did it! Tigger: Absoposilutely! We showed these villyans a thing or three! Donald Duck: So you can't take it, you big sissies! (laughs) Ash Ketchum: Well, guys, we did it. Spiker and Sponge have been brought to justice. And they're going to be in jail for the rest of their lives. Simba: That's right, Ash. As long as they're in jail, nothing will ever cause James sadness. Timon & Pumbaa: Yeah! - - Reporter 1: Stop the presses. I got a new front page. "Big Bugs In The Big Apple." Reporter 2: In big bold print: "Little Lindy Flies Giant Peach." Reporter 3: "Half-Pint Hero And His Peach Pit Pals." Ending James: Everyone, these are my friends. The ones I've been telling you about! Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore! Winnie the Pooh: Hello, everyone! Rabbit: How do you do? Piglet: Hello! Tigger: Hi! Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. James: Kronk, Jiminy Cricket, Zhane, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy! Zhane: Hi! Kronk: Hello, everyone. Jiminy Cricket: How do you do? Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy: What's up, New Yorkers? James: Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi! Ash Ketchum: What's up, everyone? Brock: Hi! Misty: Pleasure to meet you all! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Togepi: Togepi! James: Simba, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa! Simba: It's an honor to meet you all. Zazu: A pleasure. Timon & Pumbaa: Hi, guys! James: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido! Littlefoot and friends: Hi, everyone! James: Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto! Sora: Greetings! Mickey Mouse: Ha ha! Hiya, everyone! Donald Duck: Hey, guys! Goofy: Hi, everybody! (does trademark laugh) Pluto: (barks) James: Ttark! Ttark: Hello, everyone, my name is Ttark! James: Mr. Centipede! Mr. Centipede: Hi! Ha, ha! James: Old Green Grasshopper! Mr. Grasshopper: My pleasure. James: Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug! Mrs. Ladybug: Charmed. James: Miss Spider, and the Glowworm! Glowworm: God bless the colonies! (Miss Spider turns her around) Oh. Kid 1: Could we eat some of your peach? Mr. Centipede: It won't keep forever. James: Go ahead. (The crowd cheers and throws down tons of confetti. All of the children in New York gather and start gobbling down the giant peach like no tomorrow) Kid 2: Hey, what was your name? James: It's James! (The crowd continues to cheer and people continue eating the giant peach) Narrator/Old Man: They ate that peach all the way down to the pit. And set it up in Central Park as a permanent home. And James Henry Trotter, who was once the saddest and loneliest little boy you could find, now had a loving new family, and all the friends in the world. (Now we go to James is talking to all the children about his adventures) - - - - - - (The movie ends) Epilogue (Bowser and his minions confront Sponge and Spiker at the New York City State Prison. Bowser was not very pleased at them for their cowardice when facing Pooh and his friends) Bowser: You have failed me, Spiker and Sponge. Aunt Spiker: No, Master! Please forgive us! Aunt Sponge: Yes, please have mercy on us! Please! Bowser: Hmmm... (thinks for a few seconds but his mind is already made up) No! The reason you failed is because of your fear of insects and your own cowardice. Aunt Sponge: But we were outnumbered. Aunt Spiker: Yes! And plus, we had no idea that the boy had reinforcements. Especially, those giant bugs he had. We couldn't do anything about it. Bowser: (grabs them by the throats) You idiots! Even if you were outnumbered, you could've fought them to the death! But no! You had to let yourselves be defeated by a bunch of stupid kids! You clumsy oafs! (grips them tighter) Mistress 9: Enough, Bowser! Their fate has already been sealed. They are worthless to us now. We have no more use of them anymore. (Bowser growls in frustration and eventually sets them down) Bowser: She's right. You're worthless now. As punishment for your failure, I will not set you free. This prison will forever be your new home. You'll both spend the rest of your days in here. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: But, but, but....! Bowser: But nothing!!! You're a disgrace to the Masters of Evil and your cowardice has made a total mockery out of us. You're no longer my recruits. You're both fired. Good-bye, forever, you low-life scums. (Bowser floats away from prison with his minions. Bowser turns and looks at New York City) Bowser: Just you wait, Pooh and friends. Next time, my plans will succeed and I will make you pay. Category:Transcripts